Insomnia (Ability)
Insomnia (Japanese: ふみん Insomnia) is an Ability introduced in Generation III. It is one of three Abilities that prevent ing, the others being and . Effect In battle Insomnia prevents the Pokémon from being afflicted by and . will fail when used by the Pokémon. A Pokémon with this Ability will wake up if it is asleep in battle (such as if it gains the Ability outside of battle or by an effect like , or is put to sleep by a Pokémon with an Ability like ). If a Pokémon with this Ability is drowsy due to Yawn, when it would fall asleep the Ability activates and keeps it awake. The move can change the target Pokémon's Ability to Insomnia. Generation III If a sleeping Pokémon with Insomnia is sent into battle as one of the lead Pokémon or to replace a fainted Pokémon, or gains Insomnia due to , it will not be cured of sleep until after a Pokémon takes its turn (uses a move, switches out, etc.). It will be cured of sleep if it is switched in to replace a switched out Pokémon. If a sleeping Pokémon has Insomnia as its original Ability but not its current Ability, it will remain asleep when switched out. If the Pokémon with this Ability is asleep and is holding a or Lum Berry, Insomnia will cure the Pokémon of sleep before the Berry has a chance to be consumed. Generation IV There is no known way for a sleeping Pokémon with Insomnia to enter battle. If a sleeping Pokémon has Insomnia as its original Ability but not its current Ability, if it is one of the active Pokémon at the end of the battle or switched out, it will be cured of sleep (with no message). Generation V onward When a sleeping Pokémon with Insomnia enters battle, it will be cured of sleep. If a sleeping Pokémon has Insomnia as its original Ability but not its current Ability, it will remain asleep when switched out. If the Pokémon with this Ability is asleep and is holding a or Lum Berry, the Berry will be eaten and cure the Pokémon of sleep before Insomnia has a chance to activate. Outside of battle If a sleeping Pokémon gains Insomnia by evolution or the Ability Capsule, it will not wake up until sent into battle. Pokémon with Insomnia will not be put to sleep by the 's in the Battle Pike nor the Battle Arcade's game board. Pokémon with Insomnia Pokéstar Studios opponents with Insomnia In other games Description |Prevents sleep.}} |Protects the Pokémon from being put to sleep.}} |Protects the Pokémon from being made to sleep.}} | }} |Unavailable}} |The Pokémon won't get the sleep, napping, yawning, or nightmare status condition!}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |Worry Seed (move)|Worry Seed}}}} |Worry Seed (move)|Worry Seed}}}} |Worry Seed (move)|Worry Seed}}}} |Worry Seed (move)|Worry Seed}}}} |Worry Seed (move)|Worry Seed}}}} |Worry Seed (move)|Worry Seed}}}} |Worry Seed (move)|Worry Seed}}}} |Worry Seed (move)|Worry Seed}}}} * In , Silver's Honchkrow was revealed to have Insomnia as his Ability. * Roxanne's is revealed to have Insomnia as its Ability. Trivia * has Insomnia as its Hidden Ability, despite already having as a regular Ability, which has the same effect. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=不眠 失眠 |zh_cmn=不眠 失眠 |it=Insonnia |pt_eu=Insónia |pt_br=Insônia |es=Insomnio |fr=Insomnia |de=Insomnia |ko=불면 Bulmyeon |vi=Mất Ngủ }} |2color= |3color= |4color= |5color= |6color= |7color= |8color= |9color= }} Category:Abilities that prevent non-volatile status conditions Category:Abilities that can heal non-volatile status conditions Category:Abilities that prevent volatile status conditions Category:Ignorable Abilities de:Insomnia es:Insomnio fr:Insomnia it:Insonnia ja:ふみん zh:不眠（特性）